mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitfire/Gallery/Seasons 4-6
Season four Rainbow Falls Rainbow seeing the Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png|Spitfire, flying with the other Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png|"Some real competition here!" Fleetfoot 'Two more days of practice' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot about to eat the muffins S4E10.png Rainbow listening Applejack talking S4E10.png Spitfire transferring horseshoe to Fleetfoot S4E10.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and Bulk walking together S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You can do better than that!' S4E10.png Spitfire being massaged S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot sees Soarin falling S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire see Soarin falling down S4E10.png| Dang, Imma have ta get me a new lieutenant! Ponies cheering S4E10.png Spitfire 'As good as any Wonderbolt!' S4E10.png|"As good as any Wonderbolt!" Spitfire and Fleetfoot shocked S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Bulk shouts at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Bulk 'Never mind!' S4E10.png Rainbow 'right before the tryouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire look at each other S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot putting on their glasses S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'you grew up in Cloudsdale' S4E10.png Spitfire 'you could fly with us' S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot looking at each other while Rainbow is looking at them S4E10.png Fleetfoot 'You could practice with us' S4E10.png Spitfire 'through some pretty intense workouts' S4E10.png Fleetfoot pointing towards the sky S4E10.png Rainbow agrees S4E10.png Spitfire 'Wise decision' S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts doing wing-ups S4E10.png Rainbow, Spitfire and Fleetfoot eating while flying S4E10.png Rainbow and the Wonderbolts with goggles S4E10.png Group of ponies coming to Rainbow and Wonderbolts S4E10.png Spitfire's tail being blown by a hairdryer S4E10.png Ponies measuring S4E10.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts with new outfits S4E10.png|We're the team, full of awesomeness. Spitfire and Fleetfoot walking up S4E10.png Fleetfoot considers Rainbow an asset S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot "permanently" S4E10.png Spitfire with hoof around Rainbow S4E10.png Fleetfoot "you won't be able to fly for Ponyville" S4E10.png Rainbow struggles with her decision S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot give Rainbow time to think S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot speeding down the track S4E10.png Cloudsdale team looking at Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Ponies gather around Rainbow Dash S4E10.png Spitfire "all of them?" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash mumbling S4E10.png Rainbow "no way I can fly now" S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot surprised S4E10.png Fleetfoot "does this mean you're feeling better?" S4E10.png Cloudsdale team shocked S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Spitfire nudging Fleetfoot S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot confused S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Spitfire questions Rainbow's decision S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "you lied to me" S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells off Spitfire S4E10.png|Your attitude, still needs work. Spitfire takes off sunglasses S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot learn their lesson S4E10.png Spitfire "ready to fly?" S4E10.png Spitfire apologizes to Soarin S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Spitfire and Fleetfoot take off into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Spitfire holding Wonderbolt pin S4E10.png Spitfire gives Wonderbolt pin to Rainbow S4E10.png Rainbow smiling at Spitfire S4E10.png|Gee, thanks.. Equestria Games The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png Rainbow and Spitfire flying through rings S4E24.png Rainbow Dash and Spitfire neck and neck S4E24.png Spitfire takes first place S4E24.png Rainbow and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Season five Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Rarity Investigates! Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Spitfire "She just might beat your record" S5E15.png Spitfire "and you'll be beating records in no time" S5E15.png Wind Rider gives a heh-heh S5E15.png Wind Rider "Well, it's nice to meet you fillies" S5E15.png Rainbow "Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir" S5E15.png Rainbow excited S5E15.png Rainbow "I can't believe I just met" S5E15.png Misty Fly "to take the spot of honor" S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly with their wings opened S5E15.png Rainbow "Really?!" S5E15.png Rainbow "That's incredible!" S5E15.png Rainbow looks at Wind Rider S5E15.png Rarity says the dinner was absolutely divine S5E15.png Rarity "Those rooms have the best view of Canterlot!" S5E15.png Spitfire wants to get some shut-eye S5E15.png Rainbow and Spitfire returns S5E15.png Soarin "Spitfire, you're back!" S5E15.png Spitfire "I wouldn't have" S5E15.png Soarin and Stormy Flare looking at Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire "Or today" S5E15.png Spitfire points at Wind Rider S5E15.png Wind Rider "w-w-what?" S5E15.png Spitfire "Not anymore" S5E15.png Wind Rider dishonorably discharged from the Wonderbolts S5E15.png| He deserves it, but I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Soarin asks Rainbow if she wants to fly with them S5E15.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Rarity watches Rainbow dancing S5E15.png The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png| can someone explain to us why they didn't put this in COLOR? Season six Newbie Dash The Wonderbolts flying over Ponyville S6E7.png The Wonderbolts flying through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow Dash on the ground S6E7.png Spitfire signaling Soarin and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Spitfire looping backward S6E7.png Spitfire about to land S6E7.png Spitfire makes a flashy entrance S6E7.png Spitfire greeting Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Spitfire "we need you in the show" S6E7.png Spitfire pointing at Rainbow "flying" S6E7.png Spitfire "not anymore, kid" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash completely stunned S6E7.png Spitfire nodding to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Scootaloo cheering for Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash still in stunned silence S6E7.png Spitfire "what she said" S6E7.png Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Spitfire explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash interrupting Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow shows off her Wonderbolts knowledge S6E7.png Spitfire "you've seen the academy bunks" S6E7.png Spitfire shows Rainbow the Wonderbolts' barracks S6E7.png Spitfire stops Rainbow from crossing the runway S6E7.png Spitfire looks both ways before crossing S6E7.png Spitfire crossing the runway S6E7.png Rainbow Dash crossing the runway S6E7.png Spitfire outside the Wonderbolts' barracks S6E7.png Spitfire "with the Wonderbolts motto" S6E7.png Rainbow and Spitfire recite the Wonderbolts motto S6E7.png Rainbow and Spitfire "soaring higher!" S6E7.png Rainbow loop-de-loops over Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow Dash catches herself S6E7.png Rainbow Dash curbs her enthusiasm S6E7.png Spitfire "we've got a show in two days" S6E7.png Spitfire "you gotta hustle your haunches" S6E7.png Spitfire "five minutes to get dressed" S6E7.png Rainbow excited to meet the team S6E7.png Spitfire "make quite an impression" S6E7.png Spitfire about to take off S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Spitfire talking with Surprise and Silver Zoom S6E7.png Spitfire notices Rainbow on the runway S6E7.png Spitfire sees Soarin and Fleetfoot approaching S6E7.png Spitfire shouting "look out!" S6E7.png Rainbow looks up at Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire shakes her head in disappointment S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly "most awesome entrance by a newbie" S6E7.png Spitfire "you forgot rule number one" S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Spitfire "nopony got hurt" S6E7.png Spitfire "let's forget about this" S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Rainbow Dash trails behind the others S6E7.png Spitfire "you're breaking formation!" S6E7.png Rainbow and Wonderbolts fly toward the ground S6E7.png Spitfire watching Rainbow Dash fly S6E7.png Spitfire "tighter, Crash, get in there!" S6E7.png Spitfire leaning by the locker room entrance S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying up to Spitfire S6E7.png Spitfire "glad you're still here" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "did you want some ideas" S6E7.png Spitfire "not quite" S6E7.png Spitfire "you've been a Reservist for a while" S6E7.png Spitfire "the 'Bolts have a few of their own rules" S6E7.png Spitfire looking ominously at Rainbow S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Spitfire "clean up the whole compound" S6E7.png Spitfire "better get to it, Crash" S6E7.png Rainbow left alone in the locker room S6E7.png Spitfire holding a clipboard S6E7.png Rainbow acting like Twilight Sparkle S6E7.png Rainbow "pre-flight checklists could really help" S6E7.png Rainbow giving Spitfire checklists S6E7.png Spitfire looks at Rainbow's checklists S6E7.png Spitfire drops Rainbow's checklists S6E7.png Rainbow with megaphone in her face S6E7.png Spitfire shouts at Rainbow through a megaphone S6E7.png Rainbow dizzy from Spitfire's shouting S6E7.png Spitfire shouting "get off the runway!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash frazzled S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting like Fluttershy S6E7.png Rainbow "I care about all of the Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "Care Mare" S6E7.png Spitfire not amused S6E7.png Spitfire still not amused S6E7.png Spitfire "you need to stop" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash very anxious S6E7.png Rainbow embarrassed in front of Spitfire S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "all the awesome ways" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "contribute to the 'Bolts" S6E7.png Spitfire "I know you're excited" S6E7.png Spitfire "just focus on the routine" S6E7.png Rainbow submissive "yes, ma'am" S6E7.png Spitfire "this will help motivate you" S6E7.png Spitfire hits a locker with her elbow S6E7.png Spitfire reveals Rainbow Dash's jacket S6E7.png Rainbow "put my regular name on it" S6E7.png Spitfire "not how it works around here" S6E7.png Spitfire calls Soarin "Clipper" S6E7.png Rainbow confused by Soarin's nickname S6E7.png Spitfire "welcome to the Wonderbolts" S6E7.png Scootaloo sees the Wonderbolts fly by S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Misty Fly flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Ponies watching Spitfire and Fleetfoot S6E7.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire fly toward each other S6E7.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire swerve past each other S6E7.png The Wonderbolts pleased with their performance S6E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their routine S6E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Whiplash surprised S6E7.png Rainbow looks up at Spitfire again S6E7.png Spitfire seething with anger S6E7.png Spitfire "way to go, Rainbow Crash" S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Spitfire "changed the routine without consulting me" S6E7.png Spitfire "put other ponies at risk" S6E7.png Spitfire "drummed flyers out of the 'Bolts for less" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash hangs her head in shame S6E7.png Rainbow "whatever punishment you want" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "you guys were right to call me" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "always been a standout flyer" S6E7.png Rainbow "only stood out for making mistakes" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash stammers in surprise S6E7.png Spitfire "you're supposed to be a Wonderbolt" S6E7.png Spitfire "ever since you joined the Reserves!" S6E7.png Rainbow "you guys all called me Rainbow Crash" S6E7.png Soarin "you know why they call me that?" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "you're as fast as a ship" S6E7.png High Winds reveals her nickname S6E7.png Spitfire "you don't wanna know" S6E7.png Spitfire whispers her nickname in Rainbow's ear S6E7.png Rainbow shocked by Spitfire's nickname S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "so much worse than Crash" S6E7.png Spitfire embarrassed about her nickname S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "still on the team" S6E7.png Spitfire "you can be part of this team" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "spent my whole life trying" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "time to be okay with fitting in" S6E7.png Spitfire "really didn't want to miss the chance" S6E7.png Spitfire "tease you for years about this catastrophe!" S6E7.png Spitfire "that crash was epic!" S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Spitfire "you're on probation for a month" S6E7.png Spitfire "got a problem with that?!" S6E7.png Rainbow Dash "no, ma'am" S6E7.png Spitfire gives Rainbow her goggles back S6E7.png Rainbow Dash's dream made real S6E7.png Top Bolt Spitfire crossing in front of Rainbow and Misty S6E24.png Spitfire admtting "yeah, I do" S6E24.png Spitfire smiling adorably S6E24.png Distance shot of the Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Twilight and Rainbow fly to Wonderbolt Academy S6E24.png Spitfire addressing the Academy trainees S6E24.png Spitfire welcoming the trainees to trials week S6E24.png Spitfire crossing in front of the trainees S6E24.png Spitfire "culminating in a final evaluation" S6E24.png Spitfire "will it be hard?" S6E24.png Spitfire "will you cry?" S6E24.png Spitfire "will you fly so much your wings fall off?" S6E24.png Spitfire thinking for a moment S6E24.png Spitfire "that has only happened once" S6E24.png Angel Wings worried about wings falling off S6E24.png Spitfire "you think you've got what it takes" S6E24.png Sky Stinger answering "yes, ma'am" S6E24.png Other Academy trainees "yes, ma'am!" S6E24.png Spitfire gets in one of the trainees' faces S6E24.png Spitfire smirking at the Academy trainees S6E24.png Rainbow "I remember when she said that to me" S6E24.png Spitfire lowering her sunglasses S6E24.png Spitfire commanding trainees to do laps S6E24.png Academy trainees starting to take off S6E24.png Angel Wings hovering over to Twilight and Rainbow S6E24.png Spitfire "well, isn't that sweet?" S6E24.png Spitfire yelling at Angel Wings S6E24.png Angel Wings taking off into the sky S6E24.png Spitfire "what are you doing back so soon?" S6E24.png Spitfire thinking before she answers Twilight S6E24.png Spitfire "not my job to worry about their relationships" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash observing Sky Stinger S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle observing Vapor Trail S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "so full of hope and competition" S6E24.png Spitfire observing the trainees' poor formation S6E24.png Spitfire "drill them on basic technique" S6E24.png Twilight grinning excitedly in Spitfire's face S6E24.png Spitfire "everypony's least favorite part of trial week" S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle "maybe we can help!" S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle "they'll be more comfortable" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "count us in!" S6E24.png Spitfire blows her whistle in Twilight and Rainbow's faces S6E24.png Academy trainees come in for a landing S6E24.png Academy trainees come to a crashing halt S6E24.png Spitfire walking away from Twilight and Rainbow S6E24.png Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Vapor Trail hides her face in her hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger introducing Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger "I never fly without her" S6E24.png Vapor Trail worried about solo trials S6E24.png Sky Stinger "with our wings tied behind our flanks" S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow Dash wakes up with a startle S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger "amazingly awesome crazy-good flyers" S6E24.png Vapor Trail hides her face in her hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Rainbow Dash sleeps during Twilight's lesson S6E24.png Rainbow repeats "class is in session!" S6E24.png Spitfire shouting at Vapor Trail S6E24.png Spitfire "have to build up your endurance" S6E24.png Spitfire "Wonderbolts don't get winded" S6E24.png Angel Wings bucking a cloud S6E24.png Spitfire "you call that cloud-busting?!" S6E24.png Spitfire "that cloud barely knew you were there!" S6E24.png Spitfire "I love my job!" S6E24.png Trainees look at Angel Wings on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Angel Wings gets launched from the Dizzitron S6E24.png Spitfire starting up the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger starts spinning on the Dizzitron S6E24.png Sky Stinger gets launched from the Dizzitron S6E24.png Spitfire angrily approaches Twilight and Rainbow S6E24.png Sky Stinger hovers by with destroyed confidence S6E24.png Spitfire "a balloon with a hole in it" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "it's a long story" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "but we'll fix it" S6E24.png Spitfire "yes, you will" S6E24.png Spitfire blows her whistle in Rainbow's face S6E24.png Spitfire with a pencil in her mouth S6E24.png Academy trainees lined up for final trials S6E24.png Spitfire points at Sky Stinger; Sky salutes S6E24.png Spitfire watches Sky; Fast Clip holds stopwatch S6E24.png Vapor Trail cheering for Sky Stinger S6E24.png Sky Stinger flying back toward Spitfire S6E24.png Sky Stinger completes his solo trial S6E24.png Spitfire writing Sky Stinger's final evaluated score S6E24.png Spitfire watches Vapor speed around a cloud S6E24.png Sky Stinger cheering for Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger looking embarrassed at Spitfire S6E24.png Vapor Trail completes her solo trial S6E24.png Spitfire writing Vapor Trail's final evaluated score S6E24.png Twilight, Rainbow, and trainees cheer for Sky and Vapor S6E24.png Spitfire observes Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail in the sky S6E24.png Spitfire and instructors looking at Sky and Vapor S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail stand tall before Spitfire S6E24.png Spitfire congratulates Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail S6E24.png Spitfire awards Sky and Vapor with Wonderbolt pins S6E24.png Vapor Trail belly-flops Sky Stinger to the ground S6E24.png Spitfire "whatever you did, it worked" S6E24.png Spitfire "they still have a lot of potential" S6E24.png Spitfire "they might even be better than you" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash gives a slightly amused laugh S6E24.png Rainbow Dash "let's not get carried away" S6E24.png Rainbow Dash annoyed "I heard that!" S6E24.png Sky Stinger and Vapor Trail flying off together S6E24.png |index}}